


At Long Last

by MidgardianMenace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: We had once been so close, but now, after so long...now what were we?





	

The lights from the small colored bulbs lit the room in a way that instantly relaxed me. I felt the warmth of the fire on my skin, and I reveled in it. The view out the window was in stark contrast to that feeling, the snow blew through the wind furiously and I shivered just looking at it. I sat down on my favorite large comfy chair and pulled a soft fleece blanket over me, once again concentrating on the warmth from the hearth. I picked up the warm mug of hot chocolate that I had set on the table beside me, and I took a small sip. Fully appreciating the taste and the feeling of it flowing through my body as I let out a small moan. I set the mug down and snuggled into the chair. As I watched the snow get heavier outside the window I couldn't help but smile. The wind was picking up and the snow becoming thicker, it could only mean one thing. I tried to calm my excitement, but I didn't prevail, so instead I closed my eyes and rested my head on the plush chair. As I relaxed I started to think about the man that was, inevitably, on his way. When I let my mind wander the first thing that appeared were those emerald green eyes, Loki's eyes. How much emotion they held, and at times, how much anger they could hold. I wondered how they would look now, if he had changed since I last saw him.  
It had been a year, a busy, hectic, long year...but I had heard stories. When we were young he always had a temper, but it wasn't until the truth of his parentage was revealed that he spiraled out of control. After destroying parts of both Asgard and Midgard fighting with Thor and the Avengers, and spending time in multiple prisons, nobody knew what was going to happen to him. However Odin, in his own torment between viewing him as both a son and a criminal, gave him one last chance. I know little about it though, I was very close with both princes of Asgard, but I was still only a human, adopted, in light of the wars, by Asgardian parents. Over our childhood years though we had grown close. As Thor started to train in battle with his friends, Loki spent his free time reading books and mostly confined to his room. When we became young adults there was a period of time when we drifted. I never quite knew why. However, on the day marking my 18th year he appeared at my party, held in the palace, and pulled me out to the gardens. He waved one hand over his other and a long slender box appeared. Covered in dark green paper with a small golden bow. The package itself was beautiful, and looked to be wrapped with such precision and care. When I opened the box though, how it was wrapped completely slipped from my mind. Laying in the box was a beautiful necklace. The chain was long and gold, and on the end was the most beautiful deep green emerald I had ever seen. Simplistically beautiful, absolutely stunning. He placed the long chain around my neck and the emerald fell just below my bust. After which he placed his lips on mine so gently I almost didn't believe it had happened. After that it seemed as though things were back to normal, maybe even better. We never talked of the kiss, though I had thought of it often, but I was in no rush. We spent all our time together. But it wasn't long after that Loki was told of his true history and things started to go wrong. When Odin did decide to give Loki a second chance he sent him to Joütnheim to rule with the intention of bringing peace between the two worlds. There were enough frost giants that still believed Loki to be the rightful king that things went over all right. However I haven't seen or talked to him since. When I had visited Asgard in the summer I heard people talk of his rule. They talked of him as unkind, cruel even. It seemed that he hadn't changed. I asked Thor of what I heard and he told me that progress was being made between the two worlds, but there had been wars, conflicts, and rumors of many executions on Jotünheim.  
"You're up" Jane walked into the room and sat on the couch, Thor in tow "how was your nap?"  
I smiled "good"  
Thor sat next to his pregnant wife and put his arm around her shoulder  
"Hello my darling" Frigga joined Thor and Jane on the couch and Odin came and stood beside me as there were no more seats in the small space.  
We spent some time talking, enjoying each others company, Thor all the while preoccupied. Sif, Hogun, Fandrall, and Vollstagg were to join us for the evening at our little get away cottage, but they were late. Thor grumbled at the tardiness of his friends.  
"They were to be here 20 minuets ago"  
"They'll be here" Jane assured placing a kiss on his cheek.  
At that moment there was a knock on the door and Thor sprang from his seat. He swung the door open and greeted his friends as they came in the entrance and into the adjoining living room. I stood and greeted the group.  
"My dear friend, you look lovely" Sif smiled as we hugged  
"And you lady Sif" we chuckled at the formality of our words  
As she moved to greet Frigga the warriors three stood in front of me. All at once they had engulfed me in a group hug.  
"M'lady" Hogun smiled as he pulled away  
We pulled some chairs into the small space and everyone settled in once again. Volstagg only lasted an hour before he started to raid the kitchen for food. He rummaged around as we talked. It was in the middle of Odin's story about Thor's first bath that Volstaggs voice rang through the room from the hall  
"Loki!" He appeared in the doorway and wrapped his arms around Loki, who detested but took the hug anyway. Sif, Hogun and Fandrall greeted him from their seats.  
"Brother!" Thor threw his arms around the slender man, who took Thor's hug with a little less resistance  
He turned to Frigga "Mother" this time he put his arms around her and looked completely content.  
Odin stood and I followed behind him "Father" he nodded shaking his hand  
As Odin stepped aside our eyes met and I smiled  
"you look...wonderful" he took me into his arms and I giggled a little "it's been too long"  
"Come, sit" Odin insisted pulling another chair from the kitchen and placing it next to his own.  
I returned to my chair next to them as the conversations started again. I closed my eyes to rest some more and listened to the sounds of Odin's and Loki's voices as they discussed kingly things.  
Some time later Frigga gently shook me awake "Sorry to wake you darling, but we are all going out to the hot tub if you wanted to join us"  
I nodded and silently got up to go upstairs. There were three rooms, two with double beds and one with two single beds. Thor and Jane, and Odin and Frigga had obviously gotten those rooms, leaving Loki and I to share the room with the tiny beds. I popped into the room to grab my bathing suite and went to the bathroom to change. When I finally stepped into the cool night air I made my way to the hot tub and took the last seat, next to Fandrall. The eight of us, Jane was pregnant and couldn't join us and Volstagg stayed inside with her, had quite the time together.  
" ...so Thor, in his infinite wisdom, jumped in between me and the bloody creature, and proceeded to get smacked in the head" Fandrall chuckled  
"In my defence" Thor chimed in "you looked like you needed help" Fandrall laughed  
"who killed the beast?" He asked  
"You" Thor nodded "but only because I distracted him"  
"Oh Thor" Sif sighed smiling "this has been truly wonderful but I'm afraid it's time for us to go" she stood  
"Is it that time?" He asked  
"I'm afraid so" Fandrall stood and got out as well followed by Hogun then Thor  
"Goodbye friends, thank you for your hospitality" Sif smiled at Odin, Frigga, Loki and I.  
"Bye" Frigga waved "and we must get to bed" she stood and motioned for Odin to follow "other wise the all father will fall asleep here" he followed groggily  
That left Loki and I.  
"So..." I looked at him awkwardly  
"Yes" he smiled genuinely at how uncomfortable the situation was "here we are"  
I laughed at the look on his face "it's been a while"  
"Much too long" he spread his arms around the back of the hot tub where he was sitting  
"How is the eternal ice world?" I asked  
He chuckled "icy"  
"Good. Good" I nodded.  
We both knew how awkward this was, but neither of us attempted to leave.  
"So, how have you been?"  
I smirked "oh, ya know, good days and bad days...I'm sure you know all about that though. Surely even a king has bad days?"  
He rolled his eyes "you have no idea"  
There was a moment of silence and a cool breeze. I shivered as it brushed my shoulders  
"I suppose we should also go inside, you look awfully cold" he stood out of the water and I watched as the cold air turned a few of the water droplets on his body into ice  
I stood "well you do not" I crossed my arms over my chest to try to keep warm as I stepped out of the warm water  
"I actually" I felt a towel drop over my arms and turned my head slightly to see Loki's hands set it there "find this weather a bit tepid"  
I pulled the corners of the towel around me "tepid my ass" I mumbled and he chuckled  
Upon arriving in 'our' bedroom Loki grabbed his clothes before leaving and closing the door behind him. I pulled the string behind my back and lifted the top of my bikini off before setting it on the ground. Then I wiggled out of the wet bottoms as I dried my skin with the towel. I pulled on a pair of of sweat shorts and drooped a loose t-shirt over my head as there was a soft knock on the door. I slowly turned the knob and opened it to let Loki back into the room. It was when I opened the door, however, and he stood there in the moonlight coming from the window, that I noticed how much he had changed since I had last seen him. His wavy hair, black as night, and still damp from the hot tub, was longer and it suited his pale skin. His face had become, in a way, more manly. Maybe it was the slight definition, maybe it was the way his jaw framed his face, but whatever it was it was good. His shoulders had filled out a bit and his chest was quite well defined. Though still much smaller than Thor, he had developed a fair amount of muscle. On his hips rested a pair of long, deep green, pj pants that covered him from the waist down. However, what they didn't cover was the few small black hairs that protruded from his skin below his belly button and all the way down to where the pants rested, disappearing behind them. My eyes then lingered on the two defined lines that ran from his hips, also disappearing behind his pants, to form a v shape. Finally after what seemed like 10min of staring, which in reality was about 2seconds, my eyes caught his. Those green eyes, there always was something about them that pulled me in, that made me want to keep staring into them. I tried to decide if they had changed but I couldn't. One second I was convinced they were softer, loving, warm and kind. The next second I remembered all the things he had done and all the rumors, then they appeared dark and unruly.  
He placed his hand on my arm "are you ok?" he looked concerned  
"Ya" I shook my head, pulling my eyes away "I'm fine"  
I sat on my bed and he closed the door behind him as he headed for his. I slowly pulled the sheets from the bed and wiggled my way in between them. I turned on my side, facing the wall, and got comfortable. Moments later Loki turned the light on the nightstand off and I shut my eyes.

~~~

The sun seemed unnecessarily bright as it shone in though the window. I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back as they adjusted. Slowly sitting up I noticed that Loki was not in his bed. The air in the room was cold and I silently wished I could stay in the bed all day. I swung my legs, reluctantly, out of the covers and stood stretching. Slowly I got myself dressed and headed down the stairs.  
"Good morning" Loki looked over his shoulder at me from his spot on the couch  
"Morning, where is everyone?" I asked  
"They're out walking, 'to enjoy the day' I believe is what they said" he looked back down at the book in his lap  
"Oh" my body, begging for nourishment, directed me to the cupboard where I located the cereal. I poured some in a bowl and added some milk before joining Loki on the couch.  
"What are you reading?"  
"An old Joutenhëim story, more like a myth I suppose" he explained closing the book  
"Oh...so do you like living on Joutenhëim?" I asked  
"Well, it's not as beautiful as Asgard, or as grand, and the winters can be harsh, but I guess so, yes"  
My mind went back to the rumors of Loki when I heard the word harsh  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"I don't see why not" he replied, a small smile on the corner of his mouth  
"People talk...and you hear things, but you never know if they're true." I started  
"What things have you heard?"  
"Rumors"  
"...alright?"  
"People speak of you, of how you rule. They say you make rash decisions, that you slaughter and kill for no reason, that you don't care for anyone and that you're devoid of compassion, even feelings at all" I finished quietly, unsure how he would take this.  
When I did look over at him his brows were furrowed and his fists clenched  
"This is truly..." He paused "unbelievable" his voice rose and he was quite loud "you believe this?!" anger laced his words "they don't understand" he yelled "if they had to deal with even half..." He stood from his spot, and with heavy steps he quickly made his way to the door pulling on his boots, he left slamming the door behind him.  
The sound of the door making hard contact with the frame left my ears ringing. I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't go on wondering if they were true. However, while I had hoped they weren't his reaction did come across as rash and very angry. I laid my head down on the arm of the couch and continued to ponder. He was mad because he thought I believed those things, but he didn't really give me time to say I didn't...because I don't believe them, do I? Perhaps I do, I had seen him be irrational and do horrible things in the past. He loved power, he thrived on it and would do just about anything for it, that's how the war started.  
I was allowed to visit Loki once when he was in prison after the mishap with Midguard and the avengers. He seemed angry, closed off, I was almost afraid of him. However when the guard left us to be alone for a while he completely changed. In the privacy that the stone walls provided he was my childhood friend again, my 'brother', the object of my affections...in secret. It was possible that Jotunhëim and the frost giants had removed that part of him. Why did I have trouble believing that though, nobody else did...  
I don't know how long I laid there when the door burst open  
"Just breathe" Thor's voice entered the room  
"Thor" Janes voice was agitated "if you say that one more time I'm going to choke you until you can't breathe"  
"Ok darling" he ran up the stairs  
"What's going on?!" I asked standing  
"Jane is getting ready to deliver her baby" Frigga explained "we're going back to Asguard"  
I was shocked "isn't it too early?" the baby wasn't expected for another two weeks  
"That's why we're returning to Asguard immediately" Frigga explained  
"Thor! Hurry up" Odin called helping Jane stay on her feet  
Thor appeared with four bags and made sure Jane was still ok  
"Where's Loki?" Thor asked noticing the lack of his presence in the room  
"Uh...out" I stuttered  
"Would you stay behind and let him know what's happening?" Frigga asked  
"Ya, ok"  
"You may come home whenever you are both ready" she smiled  
"We need to gooooooo" Jane moaned as they walked out of the house.  
I closed the door behind them and returned to my place on the couch as my heart rate returned to normal after it's quick pace from the adrenaline. I noticed the book Loki had left on the small table and I gently reached out and touched the worn leather binding. I couldn't read the writing on the front, but out of curiosity I picked up the book anyway. I gently opened the book to where an old ribbon sat between the pages, fastened to the spine as a place marker. The words were gibberish, they meant nothing to me, the characters weren't even similar to anything Asgardian or Midgardian, but there were pictures every few pages. They were old, faded and some were difficult to see, but they drew my attention none the less.  
The first picture I really stopped to look at was of a large blue man with black markings, a frost giant. He stood in a flurry of snow that covered half the page, it looked cold and dreary. The other half of the page was sunny, and flowers covered the ground. On that side was a young girl, a saddened look graced her face. In the center of the picture both beings held their hands flat against each other's.  
I flipped over a few pages and found another picture. This one had the frost giant on the ground, blood pooling around him. He had a spear through his chest and it was obvious that he was dying. Around him stood humans like the girl, but she was on the ground next to him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the frost giants large hand was cupping one of her cheeks, his mouth parted as if to release his final words before succumbing to eternal darkness.  
At this point I knew the book was a story of love, forbidden love perhaps. I spent some time thumbing through the pages as I wondered what possible use Loki could have for reading this. I slowly closed the book, placing it back on the small table. I then stood and headed for the kitchen to eat some strawberries I had seen out earlier. Pulling them from the fridge I set them on the side of the sink and looked out the window. The sun was quickly setting behind the trees and it was almost dark outside. I picked up one of the red fruits and enjoyed the taste as it touched my tongue. I was about to have my third strawberry when I herd the door open and then close. I moved to peer though the hallway, but before I could Loki entered the kitchen from there. He saw me and we locked eyes.  
"Hi" he broke the silence  
"Hey"  
He looked at me, raised his hands, looked down at them and then back up at me "I didn't mean to storm out earlier...it's just so..." I kept silent as he searched for the right words "frustrating" I gave him a half smile and he continued "My life hasn't exactly gone the way I had planned, despite what many people believe. I've made some mistakes, you know that as much as anyone"  
I nodded "I suppose"  
"Ruling Joutënheim, there are things that have to be done. The frost giants, they're a rough people. They demand things be done a certain way...and I wasn't sent there to change them. I was meant to make peace between them and the other realms, but even as their king I can only do so much. There has been progress made, small, but still progress."  
"Loki" I started but he cut me off  
"I don't want you to think of me the way other people do. Those mistakes, I can not fix them. All I can do is hope that I don't make the same mistakes twice. You once thought of me as a friend, a brother, maybe mor..." He stopped "the point is I don't want to loose that again if I'm close to getting it back..." He let a small smile show "I miss you" he whispered  
I moved towards him and placed my hand on his arm  
"Loki, I simply wanted to hear that they weren't true, I would have believed you if you had said they weren't. The relationship we used to have, it can happen again. There are many days that I miss your presence in my life." He peered down at me then tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows  
"What is it?" I asked  
He slowly reached up and placed his fingertips gently on the exposed flesh of my neck. Gently he pulled the gold chain on my neck up until the pendant on it was visible and now on the outside of my sweater. He touched the green emerald he had given me so long ago gently with his finger. He reached his other hand down and softly took mine. Suddenly the memory played in my mind, but it was so vivid, like I wasn't actually standing in the kitchen at the cottage, but like I was back there, in the courtyards of the Asgardian palace as they were those many years ago. Everything was just the way I had always remembered it. Not a detail out of place.  
I turned my head to look at the young boy in front of me like I knew the memory went. There in his hands was the green and gold box, just like it had always been when I remembered this day. And he pulled from it that exquisite emerald and placed it around my neck. He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on mine like I expected, but then it was different. This time he didn't run off right after. This time he stayed and looked into my eyes. This time he cupped my cheek softly...and this time he spoke quietly "I love you"  
My eyes opened slowly and I focused on Loki in front of me. He had one hand cupping my cheek, just like I had felt in the memory. His face was more mature, more defined, but I still recognized the green eyes. He slowly lowered his hand to his side and I looked at him. I tried to figure out what had just happened. I gave him a questioning look and he looked into my eyes intently, as if trying to tell me something.  
"Like I said..." His words were soft and gentle "I've made mistakes in the past, I just want to make sure the same mistakes are not repeated"  
My lips parted slightly as I understood what he was saying "Loki..." I drifted  
"They are words that should have been said long ago" he whispered  
"...I...what stopped you, back then, on my birthday?" I asked  
"The foolishness of a young man, the belief that we had all the time in the world, the utter fear of rejection" he replied I pulled myself from my hazy state and looked up at his face  
"...but why would I have rejected you?"  
He smiled "many, so many reasons. I was a prince with no kingdom, the second pick for everything, I lived in Thor's shadow, I was different and odd, and quite convinced nobody saw me as anything more"  
"...you were so wrong" I blinked slowly "Loki, I loved you, for everything you were and everything you weren't. It tore me apart when you attacked Midgard. Watching the darkness consume you, the hatred fill your heart. And then, when your father sent you away...I finally gave up"  
"...and now?" He questioned  
"I...I don't know" I looked away and began to notice just how dark the house had become now that the sun had disappeared  
"Where is everyone?" He tried to lighten the mood  
"Asgard, Jane's having her baby early" I replied  
"Oh, well then, I think I'll light a fire" he stated, breaking what was becoming an awkward silence.  
I didn't move from my spot at first as he entered the living room and knelt in front of the fireplace, but soon I moved to sit on the couch. When he had successfully got the fire going he tentatively sat next to me.  
I stared at the fire as I spoke "what's the book about?"  
"The book?"  
"Yes, your book, the one on the table"  
"Oh. It's about a girl and a frost giant that fall in love."  
"Tell me about it" I asked  
"Well" he leaned back comfortably on the couch" these two meet by chance in the forests along the borders of the two peoples. Neither scared by the other, as they had been taught, but rather intrigued. They fall in love and spend their time meeting secretly in these forests, but trouble comes when, by a slip of the tongue, the girls family finds out about the relationship. So one night they follow her to the meeting spot and by surprise attack and kill the frost giant, leaving the girl to mourn him eternally. Many men lusted after the beautiful girl after that but she never married, never had children, never even spent the night with a man. She died alone." He finished "it is said to be a true story, set in the times when humans and frost giants were taught to hate each other"  
"But they no longer do?"  
"No, not in the same ways as they used to"  
"Do you think people can truly change beliefs and behaviors that much?" I asked  
"...not without much effort, but yes, I do" he smiled and looked at me  
"Have you changed?"  
"Yes. Many times and to many degrees. I spent my childhood as an Asguardian, my adolescence as a frost giant, and, so far, my adulthood as a king."  
I pursed my lips "but...I mean what you believe, has it changed?"  
"I suppose, through the years, I've changed what I believe. All the experiences and things I've been taught all formed into my beliefs now."  
"...and what are those?"  
He sighed "That there is no single perfect way of seeing the universe. Some places life is bright and carefree, but they hold dark secrets. Other places show their darkness, their despair, but then have nothing to hide. I believe time is a precious and very limited thing. I believe that opportunities should be seized. That you should spend your time doing what makes you happy...and with people you love" we locked eyes for a moment before he tentatively placed his hand softly on my cheek.  
He felt cool to the touch, but I didn't move. Slowly he hooked his finger over a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. When I didn't move he leaned towards me. Slowly he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against mine, sending my heart racing. He took a moment before he reopened his eyes, but when he did I could have sworn they were the most amazing shade of green I had ever seen. I found myself wanting to experience more of him, of his lips. And so with our faces still only inches apart, our breath warm on each others faces, I brought my lips to his and pushed ever so slightly, for just a moment, before I pulled away. I felt his fingers curl slightly around my jaw, pulling me back to him and when our lips met we had our first true kiss. In the small cottage in the forest, all alone, in a dark room with only light from the fire and the Christmas tree, no distractions, just me and Loki. I felt every inch of flesh on his lips. Tilting my head to one side we molded together perfectly. The moment ended too quickly and so I placed my hand on the side of his ribs to try to hold him where he was. He must have gotten the hint because he grabbed my knee and pulled me right next to him. I felt the breath from his nose getting warmer and the soft wetness from his tongue on my lower lip. When I parted my lips my heartbeat ramped up to a pace I was sure I had never felt before. His tongue danced with my own, softly at first, but with increasing intensity. I kept wanting more of him and so, I believe rather instinctively, I draped my legs over his. He twisted his body so he was pressing me back against the couch and shamelessly explored my mouth with his tongue. Finally I pulled away, my breath heavy and hot. He only stared at me, breathing equally as heavy, his mouth slightly open. I watched his eyes dart from mine to my lips and back. The look of his face stirred something in me and so I pushed back and stood from the couch before placing my knees on either side of his legs and gently straddling his lap. His facial expression never faltered as I got comfortable and ran my hands up and down his arms. His green tunic bunched under my fingers so I placed them underneath the fabric and continued my motions. He placed his large hands on my knees and slowly moved up my thighs. As he reached my waist he too slipped his fingers underneath my shirt and touched the exposed skin of my hips. Everything about this, the heat, his touch, it all felt so right. As his hands roamed my hips and lower back he nudged me forward gently to once again feel his lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders for balance but found myself sliding them down to his waist. When I reached the hem of his shirt I lifted it slightly. Noticing my pause he pulled his lips from mine and looked down at my hands. He slipped his out from under my shirt and placed them on top of mine, guiding them under his tunic and onto his stomach. As my fingertips touched his skin it felt as if electricity was shooting through them. He removed his hands and caught me watching his face as I explored. He was perfectly chiseled, just as I had imagined. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as I let my hands wander over his chest and graze his nipples. He moved his hands and gently squeezed my butt, and when he did his lips parted even so slightly. It was at this point that I began to feel a hardness between my legs. He pulled my hips forward, closer to his, fully appreciating any friction. I gently rocked my hips against his and his head sprang forward and attacked my neck. Starting at the base, sucking, biting and kissing, he worked his way up to just below my ear.  
"Perhaps" he whispered "we should go upstairs"  
It was the first time he had spoken since this whole ordeal had started, and his voice sounded like pure velvet. Finally he opened his eyes and I nodded. Standing I moved from the couch and waited for him to follow. I climbed the stairs slowly, and by the time I had reached the fifth or sixth step I stopped. I felt Loki's hand on my hip and I turned. He was two steps down and so the perfect height. I kissed him, both hands on his face, I held him against my lips for as long as I felt necessary. It was becoming natural, kissing him, any apprehension was fading at light speed and I was amazed how relaxed I was. Slowly parting from his lips I continued up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms with a single, bigger, bed. Walking in I took in the small room. It was cozy, deep green walls with a small window seat on one side. The bed, simple with a red blanket, took up almost the entire room, with just enough space for a bookshelf on each side and a single chair for reading. Above the window and bed there was green Christmas garland with red decorations and it was beautiful. The moon shone in brightly from the window and created a glow that needed no extra light. I heard the door click behind me as Loki entered the room and shut it. He enveloped me in his arms and kissed me as he pushed back causing us to fall onto the bed, him on top of me. Holding his weight above me he toyed with my lips, kissing, nibbling, and biting softly. I tangled my fingers in his long black hair and encouraged him to continue. Slowly he returned his hand to under my shirt, but this time he pushed it up. He sat up so that he could completely remove it from my body. Next he, very quickly, had my bra undone and tossed it to the floor. As he stared at my body he pushed his tongue out of his mouth just enough to wet his lips and sighed.  
"I'd always imagined you were beautiful but, gods..." He sighed  
I sat up and helped him out of his tunic running my hands from his shoulders to his waist after it was off. There was that small line of stark black hair on his pale skin that ran just below his belly button. I traced it with my index finger down to the waist of his pants, and then a little further over them.  
"Ooooooooh" the sound fell from his mouth quietly  
I laid back on the bed and he leaned over me  
"If I..." he paused to think "...if I had told you then, on that day, would those feelings have been reciprocated?"  
I placed my hand in his hair again and stared into his eyes  
"yes."  
His forehead fell to my shoulder and he groaned softly before gently kissing my neck up to my ear  
"we'll just have to make up for lost time then"  
And with that he ground his hips into mine quite forcefully  
"Ahh" I moaned  
His crotch was hard and pushed against me in a prefect way.  
"Loki" I moaned in a whispered tone as he gently bit the skin of the base of my neck. He paused his movements and pulled away to look at me, his eyes were now dark with lust  
"Say that again" He whispered sternly  
I quite loved the look of his face and the forceful tone he now had  
"Say what?" I asked innocently with a small smile  
"Don't play with me, you know what I want" his eyes brows crossed frustrated I stuck out my bottom lip slightly and traced his collar bone  
"someone's a little to used to being king and getting whatever he wants" I felt him shiver  
"and you think you can deny my orders?" He questioned, eyes closed  
I shrugged my shoulders with an innocent grin  
"you will learn to obey" he grabbed both my wrists and held them both above my head in one of his large hands "or you will be punished"  
His tongue licked slowly over one of my hard nipples  
"Ooooooh" I moaned  
"Mmm, that's close my dear, but not what I asked for"  
My heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment he used. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain as he bit down on the sensitive nub  
"Ahh" my short scream filled the room.  
The sensation was a mix of pain and pleasure. He returned his warm wet tongue to sooth the area and I broke  
"Loki" I whispered  
He lifted his head "ah, that's my girl" he released my wrists and stood from the bed "now that you know better than to disobey me, come and kneel"  
I stood and kneeled in front of the slender man, my nipples becoming erect again from the cool air  
"Take my pants off" his voice was forceful and I felt my underwear becoming wet.  
Sliding his pants and underwear down he popped out in front of me. It seemed at that moment that my mouth started to produce extra saliva just from looking at him. He was an average width, plenty enough for me, but god was he long. I was afraid he wasn't all going to fit inside me.  
"Suck it" I looked up at him "Now" he tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed my mouth on his cock.  
He moaned the instant my warm lips touched his hardness. He encouraged me forward with his hand and his moans and so I took more and more of him into my mouth. Slowly he began to slip down my throat and, obviously loving it, he threw his head back. I used my hand to cover his whole cock as I thrusted him in and out of my mouth, but it was only a few seconds before he stopped me.  
"No" he was out of breath "gods, I could cum right now in your pretty little mouth, so quickly" he looked down at me "but I want you, all of you my love, here...now" he took me by the waist and spun me around forcing me to bend over.  
My legs trembled with excitement as I realized what he was about to do. I spread my legs and bent over as far as I could.  
"Mmm" he hummed as he slid a finger along my wet folds "I see you're ready for me" and he slowly inserted his long slender finger into me.  
"Ooo" I moaned loving the feeling  
I twisted my hips to feel him "more" I panted  
"Is that what you'd like?" He toyed with me  
"Yes, oh yes" I felt him add a second, then third finger and my hips bucked as they pumped into me. "Loki, take me, please"  
"I love the way you beg" he whispered  
His fingers left my entrance but I couldn't see what he was doing  
"Please" I breathed  
I felt him ever so slightly brush the tip of his hard cock against my folds. My body convulsed  
"You are delicious" he said running his tip back and forth on me "but I don't want you like this, not today. Today I want to be on top of you, I want to claim you and hold you under my body as I fuck you" I shivered at his words and stood climbing onto the bed.  
Laying back on the pillows he crawled over top of me. his breath was still heavy "I want to command you to do so many naughty things to me right now" he brushed a piece of hair away from his face "but I don't want to scare you away, I've dreamt of this so many nights alone in my bed. But now that I have you here, now that your mine, I want you to have exactly what you want."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss  
"Does that mean that I get to command you?" I smirked  
He wrapped his arm around my back "for no one else in all the realms would I do that...but for you my love, anything"  
I leaned my head down next to his ear and whispered "fuck me"  
And so he did, he balanced on his elbow as he lined himself up at my entrance and looked up at me. I nodded signalling that I was ready, and with that he slowly slid the tip of his cock into me. We moaned in unison and he slowly pushed himself further inside  
"Ooooh...so tight" he sighed closing his eyes, concentrating on not pushing into me too fast  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and soon he stopped. He was completely inside me, to the hilt. He lowered his face to the crook of my neck and kissed up to my lips  
"I would truly do anything for you, but I have to move, I'm dying trying to hold it together"  
"I'm ready"  
He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, again and again, getting accustomed to how we felt together.  
"Faster" I moaned  
"As you wish" his words were staggered but he did as I asked.  
He pulled back and slammed into me repeatedly at a pace my brain couldn't even catch up with. Every time he thrusted into me I felt a new part of my insides that I'd never felt before. He reached in between us and used his finger to touch me. He very quickly had me ready to cum along with him  
"Oh, yes" I cried wrapping my legs around his waist  
He slowed and kissed me  
"I want to do this forever, but I'm not going to last much longer, please, forgive me for my lack of stamina"  
And with that he thrust into me one more time, so hard, spilling his seed so deep into me that I convulsed around him and my body shook from my orgasm.  
I had just returned to reality as he collapsed on top of me, a sweaty mess. He laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my middle. His breathing was heavy and hot and I knew he wasn't conscious enough to move. My fingers quickly found his sweaty black hair and I toyed with the waves forming from the moisture. Finally he lifted himself off me and lifted me against him so he could pull the blankets on the bed far enough down that we could get into them. Once under he pulled them up over us and I laid my head on his chest toying with the hair under his belly button.  
"I fear the worst" he started "I am a king, and powerful figure. Its imperative that I keep that image, that I submit to no one. Yet I know, you would need to say very little to convince me to grovel at your feet. I've waited years, and had you for only moments really, but I already know I couldn't deny you even the simplest of things if you asked"  
"Loki" I sighed "I love you"  
"And I, my darling, love you"


End file.
